User talk:108Specter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Seiya Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flint page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ver-mont (Talk) 03:44, October 23, 2011 ' ' *'Komachi de Grou' *'Paradise de Ave do Paraíso' Artigos prestes a serem completos *'Dali de Coroa Boreal' (fazer menção ao Cavaleiro de Coroa Boreal de The Lost Canvas e ao kanji excelente) *'Bayer de Boieiro' *'Bartschius de Girafa' *'Menkar de Baleia' *'Tokisada de Relógio' *'Michelangelo de Cinzel' *'Fly de Mosca' *'Argo de Peixe-Voador' *'Güney de Golfinho' Constelações Vou desbloquear a página pra ficar mais fácil de trabalhar, faz mesmo um tempo que acho que ela precisa ser organizada. E o quadro de combates realmente ficou pra trás enquanto o resto ganhou uma formatação nova, mas dá pra deixar todos padronizados rapidinho. Parabéns pelas edições, aliás. - Ver-mont 22:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Lost Canvas Acho justo fazer menção a eles na página das constelações sim, mas acho que é melhor não citar os de armadura clara como Cavaleiros de Prata. Não duvido que tenha sido a intenção, mas somando esses com os que já conhecemos, ficaria mais do que 24, que é pra ser o número total de armaduras de Prata existentes. Não sei bem quanto ao Next Dimension ainda, tenho que pensar em como trabalhar com esses personagens em específico. Quanto à outra questão, eu gosto da opção (Século XX / Omega), já que ainda não sabemos bem como uma coisa vai se ligar à outra. Daí faria "Omega" ser um link pra página da versão Omega do personagem. - Ver-mont 22:03, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Eu tinha pensado em criar uma página pros Cavaleiros de Prata do Lost Canvas, já que muitos deles aparecem e morrem muito rápido. Acho justo mencioná-los na página das Constelações junto com os demais sim. Acho que o tamanho das letras pode ter a ver com o sistema de edição... eu por exemplo não uso o editor completo, aqui aparece direto o código. Não sei como é por aí. - Ver-mont 23:02, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Resolvido. "seiyuucl" pra clássico, "seiyuulc" pra Lost Canvas, "seiyuuom" pra Omega. - Ver-mont 01:31, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Vou atualizar a tabela dos exércitos, essa realmente ficou pra trás junto com a das batalhas. Coloquei os membros dessas classes em forma de lista pra economizar espaço, fica mais rápido de visualizar, mas quem sabe depois tento ver como fica com uma tabela. Acho melhor não colocar a falsa Atena na categoria porque bom, lá é só pra Atena mesmo, as reencarnações e tal. Já o Marte eu acho válido ficar na categoria de Grande Mestre sim, de uma forma ou outra ele chegou a ocupar o cargo, então tá valendo. - Ver-mont 00:52, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Acho que as técnicas ninjas dele ficam melhor como habilidades extras. Não são típicas de cavaleiros, ele deve ter os golpes da constelação de Lobo fora essas habilidades. Acho que tem que ser admin pra renomear arquivos, mas eu faço isso sem problemas. Fico devendo o artigo da Palaestra, mas começo depois. - Ver-mont 03:41, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Resolvi a questão das imagens. A da permissão das páginas vai demorar um pouco porque tenho que mudar de uma por uma praticamente, mas vou cuidar disso também. - Ver-mont 17:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Vou dar uma olhada nisso. Aliás, bem legal a página da Batalha dos Cavaleiros. - Ver-mont 15:01, June 10, 2012 (UTC) De nada. Foi muito boa a ideia da tabela, só arrumei pra ocupar menos espaço. - Ver-mont 17:25, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ando meio ausente porque vendi a alma pra Pokémon Black e White 2, então não se apavore se eu demorar a responder haha As duas romanizações são válidas (como também seriam "Soma" ou "Sôma"), mas eu uso Sohma. Assim como Tohma, Yohma... - Ver-mont 22:52, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Pronto, trancadas pra membros não registrados. Você tem msn? Fica mais rápido. - Ver-mont (talk) 13:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Elementos do Cosmo Olá, eu estava pensando sobre alguns personagens: *Menkar = vento (De quando aparece). *Bayer = terra (antes de aparecer sente um terremoto). *Tokisada = vento (Para técnica). Eu acho que sim, eu espero sua resposta. Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 22:54, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Gustave Doré o Dhole Seu nome, Dore, pronunciado Dhole, Cuon poderia Alpinus refere-se a uma espécie de mamífero carnívoro da família Canidae. É o único membro sobrevivente do Cuon gênero, que difere de Canis pelo número reduzido de molares e maior número de tetas. Ele tem o mesmo tamanho e uma forte semelhança com o coiote, mas distingue-se por seu cabelo ruivo e que é um animal social que vive em bandos, Você também pode fazer uma referência à cor do cabelo (vermelho) e é um cão. http://imm.io/FAuQ Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 12:36, September 25, 2012 (UTC) título aqui Acho que finalmente vou voltar à ativa por aqui. Passei tempo demais longe. Isso deve facilitar as coisas haha - Ver-mont (talk) 00:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Foi uma larga série de distrações. Teve o jogo, teve viagem, teve eu ficando entretido com meu longo projeto cinessérico do Batman que a Warner ia se apaixonar por mim... mas hoje retornei com tudo haha - Ver-mont (talk) 01:02, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Não tem grande diferença, eu uso — porque separa melhor. Aconselharia esse. - Ver-mont (talk) 01:07, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Acho que nas tabelas e nas referências fica melhor o hífen comum mesmo. Isso. Fica melhor assim. (ativei o sistema de chat da wiki, talvez venha a calhar) - Ver-mont (talk) 01:16, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Teoricamente, abre uma janelinha de chat. Todo mundo que abrir a janelinha entra no chat. Teoricamente, não sei se vai funcionar direito haha - Ver-mont (talk) 01:21, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Eu vi, mas não encontrei uma forma (ainda, vou continuar vendo se encontro). Qualquer coisa criamos uma categoria de coisas-a-serem-deletadas pra ficar mais fácil achar tudo no mesmo canto. Coloquei um atalho no Chat lá em cima, não sei se vai ter algum efeito diferente. Pois é, acho que por enquanto juntar tudo na categoria de coisas a serem deletadas pode bastar. Páginas separadas, o outro caso. Acho justo, já que são personagens com nome, design, tudo próprio (não como o caso dos Cavaleiros de Prata do Século XVIII por exemplo, que nem sabemos o nome da maioria infelizmente e alguns só apareceram fazendo figuração). - Ver-mont (talk) 01:44, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Que eu saiba não teria como ligar a referência com outra seção não, porque elas geralmente são fontes externas, então o próprio código da wiki já presume que é o caso. Depois da pontuação... não lembro se tem uma regra pra isso, mas eu acho que esteticamente fica melhor depois do ponto haha Na tabela de batalha eu acho que fica melhor colocar primeiro o dono do artigo, na esquerda. - Ver-mont (talk) 02:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Pois é, coisa da wiki mesmo. Boa noite, até! - Ver-mont (talk) 02:22, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Sem problema haha Realmente voltei muito... produtivo - Ver-mont (talk) 19:08, October 1, 2012 (UTC) A questão dos seiyuus eu tinha mesmo observado, tenho uma ideia de como consertar rapidamente. Vou ver como dá pra inserir o nome japonês na tabela. Quanto ao signo, eu tinha pensado em colocar como categoria ao invés de informação da tabela, assim seria possível ver todos os personagens daquele signo em um lugar só (o que seria um poço de tristeza pra gente do meu signo em CDZ, massss...) - Ver-mont (talk) 19:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Eu pensei em colocar uma categoria de onde nasceram, mas aí me veio a ideia de colocar primeiro onde treinaram (acho interessante imaginar a rotina de treinamento dependendo do lugar de onde esse pessoal foi haha) Mas é uma ideia também. - Ver-mont (talk) 20:05, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Talvez fosse melhor ser bem direto nesse quesito primeira aparição, deixar realmente só o que foi a primeira aparição de fato. Vamos pensar num jeito de incluir as outras informações, mas talvez fosse melhor deixar direto mesmo nesse campo da tabela. - Ver-mont (talk) 20:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Verdade, eu entendo a questão. Vamos ver como fazer. - Ver-mont (talk) 20:42, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Igualmente aqui, não vou demorar também. Por mim ok, sempre bom aparecer gente querendo ajudar. Até - Ver-mont (talk) 21:03, October 1, 2012 (UTC) título aqui 2 Eu tava me abstendo de acrescentar a parte sobre o Marte porque ando perdido no Omega, faz tempo que não vejo, então achei que você saberia melhor do que eu. Coloquei lá Marte e Ionia no mesmo item, fica melhor pra explicar isso aí; os dois têm níveis de poder, um como Grande Mestre e o outro como Supremo Mestre. E de fato, é justo mencionar o Nicol sim. Mas quando exatamente se passa a história da Gigantomaquia? Nunca entendi bem, porque o Dohko tinha o cargo em Poseidon e Hades, então ou foi antes disso ou depois de Hades. Qualquer coisa é só citar no artigo que é um "período não especificado", eu acho. Sim, mudei pra semi-lock. Acho que seria mais apropriado que sim, já que não sabemos sequer onde encaixar a Gigantomaquia. Ficou ótimo. Acho que a parte do Marte e do Ionia pode colocar bem resumidamente, nesse artigo é só pra ter uma noção de como exerceram o cargo e tudo mais. Só encontro scans, vários deles nem tão bons. Tem tanta informação extra naqueles livretinhos de Blu-ray, deviam ter colocado no site. Pois é, infelizmente. Boa noite, até amanhã Acho que é cedo. Ele apareceu muito pouco, não sabemos quase nada a respeito dele ainda. Eu estava pensando sobre o assunto, achei justo. Se a Agathia e os Jewels que aparecem pouquíssimo ganharam página, por que não o Cavaleiro de Cérbero, por exemplo? A wiki é só de CDZ mesmo, afinal. Foi isso que eu pensei sim. Deixar agrupados realmente só aqueles que nós não temos como identificar separadamente. Artigos próprios. Como em CDZ tem pelo menos três futuros se contradizendo, pra efeitos práticos serão todos são tratados como "alternativos" e a história "oficialmente" acaba em Hades. "Next Dimension", pra ficar consistente com os de EG terem "Episode.G". Pro Hades não, já que era só... o velho Hades de sempre, tomando um corpo diferente. Inclusive a parte do Século XVI já tá listada lá na página mesmo. Mas a Atena sim, já que era uma encarnação diferente. Pros Espectros menores eu acho mais difícil separar em páginas próprias, já que não temos identificação deles. No caso dos Cavaleiros é bem fácil notar qual é a constelação pela Armadura. Sim, a categoria seria essa. Tenho dúvidas também. Talvez não precise da CharBox, já que tem tantos personagens no mesmo artigo. Até por questões estéticas. Colocando quatro hífens cria uma linha divisória, acho que fica bom pra separar esse tipo de tópico. Não tem problema nenhum não, eu também costumo avisar quando não tenho que sair correndo de pressa haha Boa noite, até É, acho que não tem muita necessidade de manter o grupo de reconhecimento lá se eles vão aparecer em páginas individuais. Acho que não seria bom colocar em Civis porque ele ainda é um guerreiro, e nessa categoria estamos colocando só personagens que não são (bom, o Tohma é um guerreiro no filme e no ND, mas no mangá clássico nada indica que seja, então a página "principal" fica lá). Eu estava esperando sair alguma imagem colorida dos Taonias ou algo assim pra decidir com certeza uma cor, acho que a única que vimos foi do Hakutaku e não lembro se ele estava de armadura. Resolvido. De nada. É bem útil essa função pra determinar o tamanho das células da tabela também, principalmente quando se quer que fiquem iguais. Eu estava pensando em fazer uma coisa diferente pras batalhas, especialmente porque alguns personagens tem um número tão grande delas (Seiya...) que ficaria muito extenso pro artigo principal. Depois vou ver se dá certo. É bem por aí mesmo. Vou ver se releio o gaiden do Dégel pra ajudar com essa parte então. - Ver-mont (talk) 16:36, October 2, 2012 (UTC) título aqui 3 Eu vi sim. Também espero que seja isso, mesmo que demore um tempo pra sair. Aí realmente vai ficar bem difícil ser fã de SS haha ND já não é bom, ainda não tem ritmo constante nenhum. Mata até a curiosidade, que é o que ainda dava pra gerar. E ainda deu uma morte tão tosca quanto a do Aldebaran (de fato, a mesma) e com o mesmíssimo papinho de consolação "Ah, ele era muito poderoso e tal" que não cola nunca porque os fatos apontam claramente pro contrário. Procura imagens da constelação mesmo, onde dê pra observar bem. É uma boa sim. Ficou ótimo. Acho que é mais "seguro", digamos, já que tecnicamente nem temos certeza absoluta de qual era a Armadura que o Pakia ia receber. Vai que ele seria a ovelha negra da turminha e receberia, sei lá, Órion haha - Ver-mont (talk) 19:59, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Cavaleiros de Prata você poderia fazer os ícones para estes dois Cavaleiros de Prata? Seiyūs *Hiroshi Okamoto *Keisuke Baba : Ok, quando você assistir o episódio sem mim você poderia passar o link para pegar? Vulcão deus do fogo e dos metais (talk) 01:06, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Olá, gostava de saber como está a minha ajuada na wiki e com certa indicação, o que poderia fazer mais pelo site e pelas informações, aguardo sua resposta. Espectros pensando e pesquisando nos espectros que ajudou Deathtoll de Câncer, como eu acho que você pode encontrar o seguinte: provável.jpg O que você acha? sobre o tema dos espectros pode deduzir os outros animais: * múmia * o Gréias * Quetzalcoatl * Bigfoot * outros * gigante * Carrasco(Confirmado) Contagem mitologia representação Alastor. * Gárgula (Confirmado "ND") * Moloch (Confirmado) * Leech (Confirmado) * Lobisomem * pesadelo * Suzaku * Seiryu * Byakko * Qilin Sobrepeliz de Moloch.jpg|Moloch Sobrepeliz de Leech.jpg|Leech Sobrepeliz de Carrasco.jpg|Carrasco PD: analisar o vídeo do jogo Saint Seiya ômega você pode ver algumas técnicas de cavaleiros de ouro: Kiki: Kiki Crystal Wall.JPG|Crystal Wall Kiki Starlight Extinction.JPG|Starlight Extinction Micenas: Micenas Lightning Plasma.JPG| Lightning Plasma (:/ Talvez) a venda oficial de Gárgula é no mangá (Capítulo 39) esquema Gárgula com a taça, o nome do espectro é apresentado no esquema sendo Ichor de Gárgula. Sobrepeliz de Gárgula.jpg